Assimilate
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | transmutable = f | autoDrops = auto }} Assimilate is a Warframe Augment Mod for that allows her to move and attack while channeling and prevents friendly fire from being absorbed, at the cost of shrinking Absorb's effective radius by 50%. Stats Acquisition *Can be acquired by attaining the rank of Maxim under the Arbiters of Hexis, or the rank of Flawless under New Loka, and spending to purchase. Notes *Assimilate reduces speed to a slow walk and disables all Maneuvers requiring the use of the jump or crouch buttons. *Players can perform the revive action, melee attacks, and interact with objects (hacking terminals, power cells, etc.) during Assimilate. *Players can still regain lost Energy with the relevant Syndicate Weapon Augments -specifically Entropy and Blight- and Energy Orbs; however, all other forms of Energy gain are disabled and Energy Leech/Parasitic Eximus units can still drain energy. **The exception being which still works as long as headshot kills occur. **Nyx Prime can replenish energy even while Absorb is active by moving near an Orokin Death Orb. *Self-damage from explosive weapons like the or will not ''apply when this augment is active, so their damage will not contribute to and therefore will not drain additional energy. Tips * can be used to reach distant enemies and gain ground, though players will need to perform Charged Attacks. * can be used to absorb some of the damage that nearby allies receive while also retaining a fast movement speed by using Final Harbinger's '''Dark Light' combo. *Some melee weapons and combos may be used to bypass the movement penalty, such as the Nikana's Guiding Light combo. *Using gives you more movement speed during Assimilate. *Switching to the Operator can allow the player to use Void Dash and get to objectives quicker while still keeping Assimilate active on Nyx. *While equipping , casting during Aim Glide will not stop or slow down the maneuver until Nyx touches the ground. Trivia *After its introduction and upon request from the Community, Assimilate was updated to allow for teammates to fire at and charge up in . **This update was later undone with upon feedbacks that it drains too much energy. Media GOD MODE !!!! - ASSIMILATE AUGMENT Warframe Nyx Assimilate Electromagnetic Shielding Combo Make Nyx A God With This Assimilate Setup! Patch History *Fixed Nyx’s Absorb being affected by teammate damage when using the Assimilate Augment Mod. *Fixed an issue where using the Assimilate Ability Augment on Nyx will deactivate toggle sprint, and force the player to toggle again. *Nyx's Assimilate Augment for Absorb no longer Absorbs Friendly Fire. *Fixed Nyx’s Assimilate Augment not allowing teammates to charge you up by fire absorption. *Fixed being able to jump/crouch/slide with Nyx’s Assimilate augment active by switching to your melee weapon. *Fixed getting stuck on ziplines with Nyx’s Assimilate augment. You can now cast/decast the augment while ziplining! *Introduced }} Last update: de:Assimilieren es:Asimilar Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Augment Mods Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Nyx Category:Update 19 Category:Zenurik Mods